Different jurisdictions can have different requirements for packaging for pharmaceutical products. Illustratively, different member states within the European Union, such as Austria, Belgium, and Bulgaria, can have requirements for packaging for pharmaceutical products that are the same as one another in some regards, and that are different than one another in other regards. For example, a particular pharmaceutical product can be approved for marketing throughout the European Union, and one or more different pack sizes can be available within each of the member states (e.g., one pack size for a short course of treatment, and one pack size for a monthly course of treatment). As another example, each member state in which a pharmaceutical product is placed on the market can require that the packaging for that product include labeling that is common to all of the member states but that is provided in at least the language(s) of that member state. As another example, some member states of the European Union can require the use of certain forms of labeling in a boxed area (which can be referred to as a “blue box”) that should only be presented in the official language(s) of the member state concerned and should state the name of that member state, and with preferably only one such boxed area on the packaging. Illustratively, all member states can require the labeling to require a marketing authorization number, while some member states optionally can require a national identification number that can only appear in the boxed area. Some member states can require specific statements in the boxed area of the legal status of the product, such as “available only in pharmacies,” or can require pricing information to be included. Additionally, a leaflet (which also can be referred to as a patient information leaflet) can be included within the packaging and that is presented in at least the language(s) of the member state(s) where the product is placed on the market. Different member states can have different leaflet requirements than one another.